


A Coat Draped over the Pole

by sockablock



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Ensemble Fic, Gen, episode 27 spoilers, im really not over the molly stuff guys, molly's first words to the group, post-event (tm), so many angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockablock/pseuds/sockablock
Summary: “If there was ever a group of people that needed a good time, needed to go out, have a laugh, see things that you have never seen before, and my god, take my word for it, one month’s time, people will be buying your ale to hear the tale of what you saw at the Traveling Carnival of Curiosities this night.”(or: Molly's first words to the Mighty Nein)





	A Coat Draped over the Pole

**Author's Note:**

> im super duper not over this you guys
> 
> (inspired by: this post [this post](https://oakleafthewarrior.tumblr.com/post/176016965215/so-the-m9-have-been-together-for-just-over-a)

_"Well! I don’t believe I’ve ever seen a group of people more in need of a good time in my entire life.”_

 

“Come now,” Desmond said kindly, and led him towards a seat by the bonfire. “Here, you’ve probably been through quite a bit. But it’ll be nice to get some warmth, eh?”

He did not respond. But he could walk, and that was enough.

“This is the, er, the straggler Bosun and I found earlier,” Desmond announced as they both took a seat. “He hasn’t mentioned a name yet, but I figured we could work on that later.”

“It’s…nice to meet you,” Gustav tried, and when he did not respond the half-elf’s smile barely faltered. “Anyway! Welcome to the troupe, stranger.”

“Welcome,” Ornna echoed, and reached over the log to pat him kindly on the knee. “I think you’ll soon find that even though we’re assholes and even though most of us can barely stand one another, we’re a pretty functional family when we need to be.”

 

_“Mollymauk Tealeaf, of the Fletching and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities!”_

 

The glass scimitar arched through the air, catching sunlight as it spun, ribbons leaving a technicolor trail through the sky.

“Steady now,” said Gustav, nodding approvingly. “Keep it steady, don’t be afraid—”

“He’s gonna miss again,” sighed Yulie. “He hasn’t caught a single one yet.”

Down on the ground, Molly bit his lip and took a couple steps backwards. His feet were bare and he wore a simple linen shirt that billowed in the breeze.

“Give the poor guy a chance,” Bosun chuckled. “He’s been practicing all—”

The blade spiraled down, heading straight for Molly’s head, and he just managed to dive out of the way as it sunk into the earth with a low _thwunk._

There was a moment of silence from the onlookers. Molly sat up in the grass.

“Well, perhaps I spoke too soon, eh?” Bosun conceded. “Nice try, Tealeaf!”

Gustav pulled Molly up and gave him a clap on the back. “Not bad! Next time let’s not run away, though, how does that sound?”

Molly sighed and shrugged sheepishly, but his lips played a grin and his eyes sparkled with laughter.

 

_“If there was ever a group of people—"_

 

“This makes us a team now, right?” Nott asked as she swung her feet off the back of the cart. The hard-packed dirt of the Amber Road rolled slowly beneath them as they headed north from Trostenweald to Zadash. “Since we’re all travelling together like this.”

“I suppose so, yeah,” Fjord agreed. He was seated at the front, loosely holding onto the horses’ reins.

“Definitely!” nodded Jester. “Of course we’re a team now. Maybe even a _family_?”

Beau scoffed. “We’ve known each other for like…four days,” she said. “I don’t think we’re a family yet.”

“I agree with the monk,” nodded Caleb. His eyes were glued to one of his books, open on his lap. “We have not spend time together enough to be considered…family.”

“It’s a test run,” Molly volunteered cheerily. “We’ll see if we’ve got what it takes. And if we can’t stand each other by the time we get to the city, we’ll split up then.”

“I already can’t stand you,” Beau muttered.

Jester shook her head and grinned. “I don’t think that’ll happen, Beau! I’ve got a good feeling about all of us, I can just _tell_ that we’re going to be the best of friends.

 

_“—that needed a good time, needed to go out—”_

 

“Oh, fuck!” Beau shouted, and her staff collided into the Merrow’s head with a hard whack. “Fuck, there’s more fish-guys!”

“Yeah, obviously!” Jester called, and her lollipop to soared across the battlefield towards another creature. “I can _see_ that!”

“I’m sure she meant well,” said Fjord, and flung out two bolts of crackling, greenish energy. “I’m sure she—”

He vanished on the spot, and Molly stepped into his place, swords spinning. “Fjord’s teleported out again!” he announced to the rest. “Keep an eye out for him, alright?”

“Can do.” Caleb launched three balls of flames past Yasha’s wild, reckless strikes. “Has Nott sent out any messages yet? Is she coming over to fight?”

“I don’t know,” Beau shouted back, “but if she does I sure hope she turns up soon!”

 

_“—have a laugh—”_

 

“Look, Fjord, look!” Molly cried, pointing up at the night sky with delight. “Look! Have you ever seen anything more brilliant in your life?” He clapped his hands as another shower of color exploded overhead.

Fjord cracked a smile and shook his head. His eyes gleamed with the light of a dozen bursting fireworks.

“Here, Molly,” Jester giggled, and slung a wreath of white silk flowers around his neck. “Aw, you look so pretty!” Then she gestured at the celebration around them and added, “I _love_ Hupperdook! I hope we never have to leave.”

Behind them, Nott tugged on Beau’s robe. “Gimmie a sparkler,” she said. “I want Caleb to set another one on fire.”

“A sparkler,” Kiri echoed excitedly. “Another one on fire.”

Molly gave Jester a hug, then pulled an extremely reluctant-looking Caleb in by the shoulders. She immediately grinned and pushed a garland of bright blue flowers over his head.

“Smile, now!” Molly laughed to the sighing wizard. “It’s a party! You’re meant to have _fun_ , dear!”

 

_“—see things that you’ve never seen before—"_

 

The ground beneath them trembled as the massive bronze sphere slowly retracted from the crater in the stone wall, rolling back and spinning around and now, in the low light of the torches, they could see its shape unfolding into a horrible, creaking, whirring golem of rusted metal and wicked blades, trailing steam and dust and dirt and _rage._

A single lens protruded from the Gear Warden’s midsection and swiveled around to face them.

And then it shot forwards, a boulder of fury hurtling towards them.

“Here it comes!” Fjord shouted. His voice echoed in this locked, subterranean dungeon. “Everybody, get ready!”

 

_“—and my god, in one month’s time—”_

 

“Jester,” Beau yawned, “c’mon, wake up already, I…Jester?” She paused and glanced around their tent. “…Jester?”

Then the front flap opened, and Nott’s head poked through. Her eyes glittered with worry and her tone was laced with fear. “You should…um…probably come out. Something’s, something’s not right. Molly says Fjord never came back last night.”

 

_“—take my word for it—"_

 

As Lorenzo pulled back he crumpled to the ground, blood pouring, pouring, coating his skin and flooding his gut and staining his shirt where the glaive tore through.

He looked up, teeth clenched, defiance on his tongue.

And then he fell, into the snow, crimson eyes never closing.

 

_“—people will be buying your ale—”_

 

They watched the earthen paw move the last of the dirt over the glittering tapestry in the pit below. Then the spell ended, and it crumbled into dust.

“Should we…should we say some words, or something?” Nott asked.

There was a beat of silence. Then Beau nodded and pulled out her flask.

“Pour a drink?”

Nott did.

She raised a hand into the air, and the rest did the same.

“Long may he reign.”

They drank.

 

 _“—to hear the tale—”_

 

“That’s the best I fuckin’ got,” Beau sighed.

Caleb nodded, and looked back at the earth. “Shine bright, circus man.”

 

_“ —of what you saw at the Traveling Carnival of Curiosities this night.”_

 

They moved in silence, no words left to be spoken.

And eventually, eventually, as they faded to nothing but spots on the horizon, the coat draped over the wooden pole in the ground blew gently in the wind.

The snow fell, softly, slowly, brushing against bright, warm colors and clinging to the waving, waiting fabric.

**Author's Note:**

> [y'all know where to find me to scream about this](https://www.sockablock.tumblr.com) and i love you all <3  
> 


End file.
